The Deepest Trench
by hawthorneash13
Summary: When Percy is sentenced to 'trial' in Olympus for a false murder,Zeus,enraged,tosses him to eternal damnation in onos gives him the tour of the hell so many mehow he is brought back up to the heavens,but by that time,Percy is long gone,andPerseus hastakenover.Hardened by pain and insane by darkness, who will know what lies in his deepest shadow?What mercy is left?
1. Chapter 1

Percy couldn't believe it. He had saved Olympus, had done all the crap the gods had told him to do, had watched as Luke killed himself, had to find Zeus' lighting, had fought the Titans and watched as those he loved died, and they had the nerve to think he was lying. He was chained in celestial bronze, tears quivering on his eye lids. His father wasn't present; he hadn't been invited to his trial. Grover was clomping around, presenting the case in a guilt ridden voice. Percy was confused as to why he was doing it, but at this point, he didn't care. He just wanted to go home and eat some of those blue cookies his mom made.

"Perseus Jackson has been charged with the murder of… T-Thalia Grace and treason during the war with Gaea. We have an eye witness to attest to this. Lord Ares please say your bit." Grover chocked out. Ares grinned sadistically at Percy. Zeus was enraged; he would see no proper justice for Percy. Artemis had a horrible look on her face, something between sadness and ire, as she sharpened a knife. Tyson was crying his eye out in the corner; they had placed a silencing charm on him for the time being; he had been _crying_ too loud. Chiron was Percy's 'lawyer', but nobody seemed to think that Percy was going to be punished; surely the gods would see that they had been wrong, right? Percy felt angry, he had never felt this fury before, but then he also was awfully depressed. He had little hope, and that hope seemed to choke him.

"Well, I was overseeing the war, as you all know, when I spotted this little tramp wondering away from the fighting. I thought he was deserting; I hate deserters, so I followed him to knock some sense into his thick skull, when I saw him talking to a hill, and saw Gaea's face. Grace had followed him, to, and when she confronted the brat, he just looked at her and drew his damn sword… and ran her through just like that." Ares sneered. Percy looked up so fast he was sure he had gotten whiplash.

"That's bull crap! I-"

"Percy, control yourself." Chiron warned, looking at the gods out of the corner of his eye.

"How do you respond?" Grover asked, stepping to face Chiron. He was trying so hard to mind his protests; Percy could see it. He didn't know if they chose Grover to officiate this 'court' just so they could punish him for not bringing Pan back, or if they wanted to cause Percy pain by having his best friend do it.

"Mr. Jackson did not commit either crime he was charged with. He had 'felt a pull to the sidelines', according to Mr. Jackson, and from there he remembered nothing. He knows he didn't… kill Ms. Grace because he had talked to her after the war." Chiron explained.

"Your evidence? Do you have a witness to this occurrence?" Grover asked hopefully. He quivered silently on his goat legs, his small tail thrashing about.

"Yes; Nico di Angelo can attest to this." Chiron said.  
"Mr. di Angelo, please step forward." Grover asked, looking for him among the shadows. He stepped out, paler than usual, a bit sweaty, but still with that stoic face. He walked to stand in front of the gods, his back to Percy. His words fell on deaf ears.

"Enough of this!" Zeus roared, thunder rolling around outside. He glared down on Percy, who hadn't said anything else the entire trial.

"Who here finds Jackson guilty?" Zeus deadpanned. The gods looked at each other, murmuring to each other. A sinking feeling started in the pit of his stomach and worked its way to Percy's feet.

"Aye." Ares mocked.

"Aye!" Artemis spat.

"…Aye." Athena said, looking away.

"Aye." Hera smirked.

"Aye." Zeus grinned. Several more 'Aye's followed, and with the last one, Percy had the hardest time staying standing. All but three had voted him guilty. That was Hestia, Apollo and Hermes.

"No! You can't do this!" Annabeth's voice rang out. Percy was stricken at how desperate she sounded.

"We can, and we will, insolent girl." Ares scowled.

"I, Lord Zeus, here by sentence Perseus Jackson to eternal damnation in Tartarus."

**Sue me; i made another story. I wrote this half dead to the world, so forgive grammar, ect. Yeah, review, this'll be AT LEAST three chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, Lord Zeus! Let him at least say his goodbyes!" Chiron pleaded.

"Thalia never got the chance to do that after the traitor killed her!" Zeus roared; he shot a bolt of lightning at the floor, opening up a home of blackness. Percy's eyes widened. His legs felt heavy with anxiety and fear. He looked over his shoulder one more time, taking in everyone's faces. Everyone he loved and he would never see them again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before turning to the swirling blackness. Something compelled him forward; Aphrodite, it appeared, given the look of concentration on her face. There were several angry, sad, and grinning faces looking down at him. He looked at Chiron.

"Take care of my mother, and Tyson, please." He begged. Chiron cried openly, embracing the framed teen.

"I will." He whispered. Annabeth gasped, holding back a sob. She ran forward, running into a invisible wall. Nico looked on, pain clouding his face. When he pulled away, Percy felt the familiar weight of his sword in his pocket. He chains fell off him, and in a moment of hope, he thought they had changed their mind.

Then he was pushed forward, into the core of hell.

He was falling in pitch blackness. Heat licked his eyes and clawed at his stomach, peeling his skin like sunburn. He screamed on his way down, right up until he fell into a hot liquid with a plop. Since his trip in Alaska, he had feared drowning; but this wasn't water. His eyes adjusted and he realized it was tar. He fought at the scolding liquid, but nothing happened except he sunk faster. He cried out, calling for help as things came into sharp focus. A body lay a foot away, on its side. Percy looked at it, revolted by its scorched skin. An eye rested lazily in its socket, until it shot up, taking in Percy. Percy gagged, trying to hold in his final lunch. He whimpered to himself; that might have been the last food he would ever eat before he died. The body moved, sitting up on the bank (it was halfway in the tar, but it hadn't sunk further because the bank had prevented this), one side of its rotten body glistening with tar. The heat was unbearable, draining Percy's struggles.

"Help… me…" he muttered, chest deep in the black liquid. White spots crossed his vision, blurring out the detail. He heard a gurgling coming from the living corpse, and realized it was spitting out the tar in its slack mouth.

"You… w-will need to…. Learn-n to… help your…self… You… have the… t-time… we…d-d-don't die…." More gurgling, and even a hoarse laugh broke through the mutilated voice. Percy panicked, thinking of his mother, how sad she'd be. She would kill herself. He had no idea what to expect; he's heard so many legends about Tartarus.

This was the domain of Titans.

Percy drove forward, finding inner strength, battling the thick tar. He got nowhere, but his thrashing attracted certain predators. A hearty laughter filled the chemical air, and a tall form appeared from the ash. It had sharp features and thick, hard muscles. Percy realized it was some sort of rock like creature, judging by the jagged hand that reached out impossibly far and grabbed him. He yelled as the edges dug themselves into his flesh and as the tar leaked into the cuts. Like sandpaper on a knife wound then with a slathering of a mixture of salt and lemon pulp. Percy tried to claw his way out, but he couldn't do squat in the strong grip. He hung next to the corpse, which looked at him with its one veiny eye. He looked up at his… rescuer? It was demonic. It had red, glowing crevices he assumed it used for eyes, and the same inner light leaked from its serrated mouth and tiny nose. Waves of heat wiggled the air around it.

"You." Its voice was gravely and deep, like the rumbling of a volcano. Percy tried to wiggle his way out, tried to grab his sword, but every movement he made the rock was driven further into his skin and in some areas, bone. He screamed out in pain, tears falling from his eyes. He was… not sure of who he was anymore. Was he the hero? The one who was stand here and spew sarcastic crap? Or this person, here, who had lost _everything_ for something he didn't commit.

"Are." This thing appeared to be able to only speak in one letter sentences. "Mine." It finished, moving away from the corpse. Percy struggled, but the heat was draining him. He needed water, coldness, and moist spots. He doubted there was any water here. He was sweating up a storm, and he was bleeding something fierce. The monster was at least twelve feet tall, long arms that nearly touched the ground, a thick torso, and stocky legs. It had two horn-like rocks on its head that curved slightly inward; they were the sharpest stone in this creature. Eventually Percy just hung there limply, unable to do anything but swing to the motion of its movement. His mind blackened and he lost consciousness.

When he woke, everything was a blur to his tired eyes. Red and black meshed together like a symphony, and he momentarily forgot where he was. Until he felt white hot iron scrape along his spine. It moved in elegant lines, swirling in complex patterns. All he felt was agony. He screamed out for help, asking for anybody, anything, to stop the pain. The monster that had dragged him out of the tar simply chuckled.

"My. Canvas." It said simply. It continued to 'draw' on him, his blood boiling in the heat. He screamed until his throat bled, and after that he grunted and shook in pain.

"Stop. Moving. Need. Good. Lines. Useless. Half. Blood." The creature spat, digging the tip of the metal in farther. He would have screamed, if he could. He tried to think about the happy times at camp, the triumph of battle, the _food_. Nectar, Ambrosia… the _pain. _It was worse than the time he held up the sky. It worked, for a time. The monster finished for the day, laying down the red tinted rod. It had color racing up and down the shaft of the metal, like the dancing of a ember when a fires dies. Percy's arms were strapped right above his head, extremely tight- to the point where he couldn't even bend his elbows. His legs were in a similar fashion, his head was held down by a metal cage. He didn't fell like himself, didn't feel any determination, any power. His loyalty… he has no one to be loyal to, not anymore. The creature left, a deep rumbling following.

Percy fought weakly at his binding, his body stiff and throbbing with heat. His wrists bled from struggle. He tried to separate his mind from his body, any thought was welcome. The ocean roared into view, taking his mind completely from his physical shell. It washed out his brain, cleansing him. He sighed, looking at the blue water from the bottom of the sea.

"Father." He grinned, looking around. He didn't see his father anywhere, but he felt his presence. He understood. Somehow, Poseidon had sent this image down to him, to comfort his son.

"No." And it all melted away, like the sand brought away from the shore. He was shot back into his body, back to the pain, back to the misery.

**Here it is! I was in a real big hurry to get this out, so enjoy! Thanks all for reviewing, and I would like to say that though I haven't read PJO in a really long time, I hope this is accurate in some sense. Should I make this a Chaos story? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I wasn't expecting ****_this_**** many reviews, in just the first ****_two_**** chapters. Wow. I would just like to thank you all! Also, about my making this a Chaos story, I will not, because I do agree with a lot of ya'll have said about it. You can't really do that much that hasn't been done already. If you really want a Chaos story, I can write a alternate story, but I can't promise it'll, one; be the same plot (because that would not fit and it would be boring,), and two, that I'll write well. You guys are lucky; I'm actually awake to write this.**

**Oh, also, this will not be a Perabeth. Honestly, I hate that pairing, even though its in PJO. I hated it when they ****_hinted _****at it. So, no romance. Just blood, guts, glory (RAM). Joking XD**

Annabeth looked forlornly at the campers. They had no idea where Percy had gone. She had just gotten back from Olympus. Chiron and Nico stood by her side, both wearing neutral expressions. She blinked back tears and rage. How could the gods do this?! Percy was their Hero! He… he did so much, for them, for her, for camp. She missed him so much, and it hadn't even been a day. Chiron clomped his hoof on the marble of the pavilion, drawing attention to him.

"Demigods! I have something to say!" he shouted over their talk. They stopped, looking at him with a varying expressions. Annabeth clutched her upper arm, digging her nails into the flesh. She didn't care about the way the Athena kids were looking at her, nor how Nico put an arm around her shoulder. She looked at him; his face bore no ignorance, no innocence. And he was fourteen years old.

"What's going on?" A kid from the Hermes cabin asked. Chiron sighed heavily.

"Percy Jackson... has…" Chiron muttered. He didn't know how to say it. Annabeth nearly spat; the taste of her anger and guilt rode her like Percy would ride Blackjack. She tore out of Nico's reassuring grip.

"The gods threw him into Tartarus for no reason!" She shouted, collapsing to her knees as sobs racked her body. She held her face, Nico approaching her side. He touched her shoulder, his face remaining impassive. She jerked away. Mr. D was nowhere to be found; he hadn't been at the court either. She had no idea why.

Silence.

"W-what?" A daughter of Aphrodite stammered. Nico stood, Annabeth to mournful to speak.

"The gods falsely accused Percy of murder and treason. I saw Percy; they didn't believe me when I said Percy didn't kill her. Zeus… the power hungry bastard… threw Percy into Tartarus." Lighting crackled across the graying sky. Apparently, Zeus didn't like what was being said.

"The gods… why would they do that?! They need proper evidence to convict someone! Even then, Percy is the freaking _Hero of Olympus!_ Why would they damn their own hero?!" A boy from Athena shouted, standing up. Lighting arched, followed by a large clack of thunder; a warning. The campers yelled, some cried, some cursed the sky at the injustice. Annabeth watched with wide eyes. It was happening. The thing Luke had wanted, and it had taken Percy to do it. She started to see why Luke wanted to revolt the gods. Rachael gasped, falling to her knees. Smoke spilt out of her mouth and her eyes were consumed with green.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_ Shall reach 18 against all odds_

_ And see the world, the one he had strived to create_

_ Destroyed by the hand made to cremate_

_ The hero's soul, corrupted beyond belief_

_ Fears the fires beneath_

_ A single choice shall end his mind_

_ The Kingdom above too keep or too bind." _She hissed, falling to the ground.

**Here's another chappie! I don't usually write chapters this short… but all well, gotta end on a cliffhanger. Just FYI, I will not be updating this often; I have Marching band, track, and that annoying thing called school… doesn't help that I'm in all advanced classes! **

**Anyhow, I did recycle the Great Prophecy, but added to it. I don't own it, or any PJO, so don't get your knickers in a twist. I am proud of how I fit in my correction though XD. Here's the original one if ya'll forgot it:**

**_"A half-blood of the eldest gods_**

**_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_**

**_And see the world in endless sleep_**

**_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_**

**_A single choice shall end his days_**

**_Olympus to preserve or raze." _****THIS IS RICK RIODANS, JUST SAYING. **


	4. Chapter 4

He dragged in the humid air. His eyes rolled up in his head in pain, sweat beaded his body, and his back ached. Every cut, every burn, had healed in a matter of seconds; it appeared when Zeus said eternal, he meant. Percy drew quick breathes, struggling at his bindings.

"Enough! Movement! I. Must. Mark. You!" The monster screeched, slamming a green-ish rod end up in the rock next to Percy's head. Percy flinched. For the first time since he was captured, he spoke in words not amplified by screams.

"S-screw you." The monster simply growled, jerking up and standing over Percy.

"You. Were. Sent. To. Damnation. I. Am. Son. Of. Nemesis. I. Punish. Forget. Your. Life. Above." the monster, huffed. _Oh, great. Anothergod- monster spawn thing. _Percy thought in exasperation. He felt anger at the heat (of all things), running down his back in waves. The heat coming from the monster. He was the son of Poseidon! The Sea god, the Father of Horses, the Storm Maker, the E- _Earth Shaker_. How could have he been so stupid?! Percy looked inside himself, feeling for that sensation in his stomach, that tremendous power. He had erupted a volcano, for gods' sake. He should be able to break out of simple chain. The monster hissed once more before turning and leaving. Relief was quickly forgotten as Percy pushed for a shudder, a crack in the stone, anything. Nothing happened. He thought about Annabeth; they had gone out for a while, but somehow it just didn't work out between them. _I guess Athena and Poseidon are just too different._ He had thought. But he still loved her, like a friend, like a sister. Then his mind wondered to Grover, to the time he had first met him, Grover the satyr. Grover had been so nervous all the time, constantly doubting himself and his abilities that he's never reach any of his goals. He was wrong. He was a loyal, good friend. Percy pushed just a little harder. He needed to see them again.

He thought of Chiron. His strong horse body; who knew your teacher (one of _those_ teachers; the one you remember for the rest of your life.) could be a centaur, let alone ancient ones that are actually civil?

His mother. Is there anything else he needed to say? She was the one he wanted to see the most. He thought of the things she did for him; he went away every summer facing life and death and she still stayed with him, not leaving him because the stress was so great. Not for the first time, he wondered how she did it, how it felt. He remembered the way she would look at him with such love that no words existed, and something akin to… gratitude? Gratitude that he came home, that he was still alive?

The son of Poseidon felt an inner warmth spread, and he realized with a jolt that he was feeling his love for his mother. He _will_ leave this creature, after he planted its head on a pike. There was no question. But at the moment, he was too weak, but that had nothing to do with it. He will not allow something as _unimportant_ as _strength_ stop him from getting out of here. He will leave. You could say he was quite determined.

He tried.

He tried.

A quiver shook the rock.

Percy grinned to himself. He pushed again, feeling a tug in his gut like his organs were being ripped out. It wasn't painful, this sensation, just incredible pressure. Another quiver and some rocks came loose, chips and dust falling on his head. Again, again, again. Every time he thought of his friends, of his family, and food… _food._ Oh, wait family. Right. He stopped for a moment, panting. Looking at the grey, rusted chains wrapped around his wrist, he noticed a small bend in the link. He grinned.

Annabeth was frozen, staring as Rachel's flaming red hair flew through the air, her head smacking the dusty ground. A Prophecy. A new Prophecy has been spoken. The camp was in silence, yet again. Chiron trotted over to the girl, lifting her up. He held Rachel bridal style, drawing attention to him with the utterance of his strong voice, cutting through the tension like a hot knife.

"The Oracle has spoken. Everyone, go to your cabins and stay there. Nymphs go to your elements, satyrs, make sure everyone stays in their cabin. Counselors come to the Big House. I will be sending Harpies out as well to enforce this. If I find you out… you will be suspended from camp activities and quests." With a flick of his tail and a glance cast at each camper, he turned and trotted away to the direction of the Big House. Slowly, the campers dispersed, due to the persistence of the satyrs. Grover wasn't quite sure what to do. Slowly, he went to round up the Ares kids; they didn't seem like anything now. Did he really used to fear them? The world was grey to him; even the beauty of the trees couldn't quite bring him to life. A boy, rather large and scarred, rushed up to Grover, challenging him.

"Why should we have to go? We all heard the Prophecy! _I _am going to know what's going on!" he hissed, reaching out and jerking Grover's shoulder. The others just sort of snickered, despite the situation. Grover stopped, looking at the boys hand, which still grasped his shoulder. His horns started to itch. In a flash, he snapped. His hand became a blur as he grabbed the boys thumb and twisted, bringing the boys head down. He rammed the horns on top of his head, forcing him to stumble back.

"You _will_ stay in your cabin, unless you wish to have it overgrown by tree roots." Grover bleated, turning away. Everyone present stared at him, seeing a part of him that has never surfaced. He snorted, "What? You think nature is all shrubs and flowers? Its disasters too; go." He ordered with authority he even found intimidating. Glaring, they obeyed. He sighed, rubbing his face as he made his way to the Big House. Where had that come from? Grover wasn't violent… but he just didn't care.

In the Big House, Rachel finally came too. Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, and councilors from Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus had just gathered. They were in heated discussion, occasional yells broke out and sometimes a bleat, or a stomping of a hoof from both our hoofed half humans. She groaned, grabbing their attention. Annabeth appeared by her side.

"You okay?" She asked. Rachel nodded, holding her sore head.

"I hate it when that happens." She moaned.

"Do you remember anything?" Nico persisted, walking up to her. She shook her head, but paused, thinking. She remembered a hazy outline of a person with something shiny on their backs.

"Something… I remember the outline of a person, lying on their chest. I think their arms were restrained, and their back was covered in… shiny stuff. Metal? I don't know, I remember a lot of heat, though, like melt your skin off heat. I hated it." She coughed, looking away. Annabeth made eye contact with Nico, who had frozen. Nico had gone to Tartarus… but had made it back, he had barely survived it, and he was the son of Hades. The counselors and Chiron were looking at him strangely. He turned back to the table, eyes wide. He took out his dagger, and slammed the end of it in the table.

"This is so not good." He muttered, holding his face.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked.

"Something really not good." Nico replied, glaring through his fingers.

"I got that, so quit the sarcasm, you little punk." She snapped.

"Clarisse. Nico, please explain." Chiron asked, breaking the tension. Sighing Nico nodded.

"When I was in… that place, I had run into a lot of monsters. Hell, when I was pushed in, I fell into a puddle of tar. That stuff _burns_. Anyhow, I saw this monster down there. I doubt anybody has even heard of it; its so ancient… it's the son of Nemesis, I believe. It had taken… this girl back to its cave. So, having nothing better to do, I followed it. It…" he bit his lip, taking in a deep breath. "Bared her back to it, and would draw on her with hot metal. It eventually drew on _every _inch of skin available, and it killed her. Well… sort of…" he muttered, looking out the window.

"Nico, I know this is hard, but we need to know." Grover reassured.

"When you die in Tartarus... you don't really. You just go back to your body, but different. I died once; not a pleasant experience. But since I'm the son of Hades, I'm afforded some different laws concerning that. But that girl, when she came back… it was like she was a monster, but worse. It would put Medusa to shame. She was vicious, and she had a coat of armor like Achilles' skin, except without flaw. She even had armor in her _organs_. She rose from the ashes, and slew everything in her path. I got out of the way, of course, only after I was beheaded. There is no such thing as a hero in Tartarus, nor is mercy." He shrugged, like it was nothing. Nico hadn't talked about being in Tartarus at all since coming back to the surface.

"What?" Will (Apollo) asked, disbelieving. Rolling his eyes, Nico pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing a thick band of scarred flesh.

"That's sick." Clarisse said, seemingly impressed. Rachel gagged and left the room.

"So what are you saying, Nico?" Chiron asked. Straightening his posture, Nico pulled his knife out of the table, dragging the tip across the table.

"I'm saying that if you have any hope of seeing Percy again, as he was then, we need to get him before he dies, or before he falls into the monsters hands." He finished, displaying a set of lines and words.

**Not much happened here, I guess. Again, I am dead to the world so forgive any bad grammar. I also have Windows Word, and like Google Translate, it doesn't know its words. I put in a little of Nico's experience, so I hope that gives you an insight of how bad things are going to get. And when Nico say's he '… afforded different laws…' that's something we writers call FORESHADOWING. Review, tell me what ya think. I'm open to suggestions, unless they're pairings. I guess I wouldn't mind to much if you guys really wanted a pairing, but god, I just really don't like Percabeth. I'm rambling. Again, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The son of Nemesis looked down at its little project in excitement. The half-blood was almost ready for the internal art. He just needed to be broken. The creature's rocky face split into a wide grin, not caring of the fact that inner lava split out onto the half-bloods hands. It enjoyed this one, the _Percy_ it had heard so much of. Lately, the monster had only been filling the nooks and crannies of the armor on the half-bloods back, legs and arms. This was a long process, you see. It was growing bored, though; the half-blood had fallen unconscious again. Slamming down its rod of metal (one extremely familiar to the rods humans use to weld and add support to metal), it grunted and left the spacious, hot cavern. The spawn of Nemesis gazed out over the valley below it; its cavern was perched regally upon a mountain of blackened stone and bone. The pools of red light that it somehow uses for sight saw the entrance to Tartarus; a big black hole above a pool of tar, swirling and cackling with movement. It had chosen its residency wisely. It couldn't wait for the next hero to come and for it to… make beautiful. The creature had always pondered how it was that it might be the only monster that truly appreciated beauty in the human; the curves of a leg, the way molten lead swam in the grooves of their bodies… Anyhow, the creature was pleased with this new hero. It had heard talk of this Perseus Jackson from Kronos after the Titan War had failed. Too bad that _Luke_ got to go to the Isle of the Bless. The monster would have had fun with that one; to betray his master like that… would have smelted his lips together, first. The creature slumped upward, towards the tip of the mountain. It took it three minutes to reach a bloody pavilion, monsters swarming over it, chasing heroes and playing with their bodies before they reanimated themselves. A woman screamed as a hellhound tore into her, aided by the Hydra. A group of Harpies swarmed over a two headed dog, sending it whimpering and yipping away. A human turned away from a Siren, running while plugging his ears. And suddenly, it all stopped. The growls, the snarls, the screams, it. All. Stopped.

There was no light in Tartarus; only the illusion that there is. The hero's ability to see is purposed purely for their continued torment. Like the eldest son of Nemesis, some of the monsters give off light, but that is a moot point. Tartarus is darker than hell. Lets leave it at the. A creature stepped onto the pavilion, somehow materializing out of the blackness, not a speck of blood on its gleaming, scaled body. It raised its regal, beautiful, thorny head and cast a level gaze at all the monsters, like it had no association with them, despite what it was. Its muscular legs tensed with each step, knowing it could be attacked at each and every moment. Its molten blue eyes were sharp and piercing, like the yellow orbs of the basilisk, talons so sharp sparks flew from the simple graze of walking. Its tail was long and sweeping, ending in a barb that gleamed like metal. _Tarnished silver_, the son of Nemesis thought, watching in a strange fascination. The creature had the black thorns speckled over its white body. The contrast of the red and the black and the hell against this creatures hide was so painful. This creature was beyond hell and heaven, but this was a memory so old it itself was beyond thought. It had long, curving horns sprouting from the back of its thick skull, and curled towards its face, making for two deadly prongs to shove into flesh should the need arise to give the jaws a rest.

And to think, a dragon caused this much disturbance.

But it wasn't the same one of Greek culture; it was a strange beast. Why was it here? The monsters capable of thought pondered. It looked like something from European culture, complete with wings that remained folded to its back. The pavilion was roofless, yet it had columns running along the perimeter. The dragon cantered to a blood soaked column, sinking its claws into the side like a hot knife into butter. It climbed to the top, shoving off a old Harpy. It sat on the platform, watching as the monsters eased back into their violence. Several monsters made attacks on it, and any creature would have to admit, it held its own. The Hydra hissed and snapped, spitting venom, the dragon simply jumped out of the way and opened its black maw, lighting the coal dark mouth with white flame. The fire seemed to intentionally seek out the Hydra's heads, searing them off in a hard casing of burnt flesh. It fell off, the Chimera filling its place. It chuckled, throwing its own spit of flame into the dragons face.

Surely, it was dead.

But no, when the fire cleared, it just sat there, a look on its face that said, _really? That's the BEST you can do?_ In a simple blur, it took the Chimera's heart and shoved it into the goats throat, ripping off the snake tail and tying the lions neck and the goats neck together until their heads knocked together. After several more examples of the dragon's skill, the monsters left it alone. It would take the Hydra a while for the new heads to sprout out of that hard crust, and for the Chimera to get its muscles and heads back in place. The dragon's legs were now gloved in black blood; it looked like someone had split a ruined Sharpie all over it.

The rock monster grunted, and left, walking back to his project. It was ancient, yes, but not incredibly smart. So it didn't really think of the dragon. When it entered it entered its cavern, it faced the greatest amount of surprise it was capable.

The half-blood was gone.

**Eh? Good plot progression? I wasn't quite sure how to get to the other part of my story, so I through a dragon in there. We always need dragons. They are awesome by default. Anyhow, Whatcha think? CLIFFHANGER! I love doing that to you guys! *evilly dances.* Sorry this is so short! I swear, I don't usually write this little! I DON'T KNOW WHY! Review! XD**

**PS: I am dead to the world. Again. I can't seem to plan updates when I'm alive and functioning. That didn't make sense. Its okay, you didn't need to know. (Im not making sense…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, people of the world, first of all, thank you for the reviews. Second of all, I know I may have confused some of you. Firstly, Percy is not the dragon. The dragon is important because ****_its not from Greek culture_****. This is a sort of reference to ****_The Son of Sobek_**** which was a short story by Riodan combining PJO and ****_The Kane Chronicles_****. Least to say, it was interesting. So, you got to think, what is a European dragon doing in Greek hell? This is plot progression, dearies. I will have to torture you all just a little bit longer; you will see why. **

**P.S: Or should I just rewrite the last chapter, taking the dragon out completely?**

His vision was blurry. Sleep clung to his eye, dirt to his limbs, and pain to his skin. He expected the menacing chuckle, the heat that was so hot at times it was cold. Yet, it never came. He sat up, finding he was no longer bound to a table, then quickly jerked as he heard a creak and a scrape. Jolting up with limited strength, he looked around; ignoring the fact he was stark naked. _I'm just glad the monster didn't get a chance to 'write' down there…_ He thought absentmindedly. Every time he moved, there was a loud screech of metal on metal right behind him. It took him a minute or two to figure out that it was his own back and arms making that noise. Once he indentified the noise, he moved onto the next thing that was most important; _where am I? _He thought in panic, trying to clear his eyes. He blinked and blinked, yet they would not clear. They were as blurry as his scrambled mind. In a dash of desperation, he rushed forward, finding the darkish shape of a stone sticking out of the ground. Surprisingly, it was as smooth as a mirror. He looked down to see the leaky image of himself, and almost jumped back at what he saw. Through blurred eyes, Percy noticed glints of metal lining his face. There were scars so plentiful that it made Ares look like a preschool kid who had fallen on his face a little too much. His hair was in tatters, though somehow still clung to his scalp. He looked at the reflection of his eyes; he could barely make out the color of them. Instead of a sea green, they were a off white. He was going blind.

A growl permitted the air, along with the heavy stench of… perfume? Whipping around, Percy heard a hiss and saw a lithe form rise in front of him against the grey back drop. He fumbled against the stone.

"Aw, the infamous Perseus Jackson, how nice to see you again." The creature whispered, crawling closer. Percy froze. He recognized that voice… she was the third monster he had killed. The Gorgon. Medusa. He felt a nip at his cheek and flinched as one of her serpents retracted back to her skull. A long, sharp talon jerked up his chin, filling his nostrils with that wrenched perfume. The smell filled his head with cotton and nausea.

"Perseus… Perseus… look were you have gotten yourself. How did a little hero like you get sent all the way to Tartarus? You should have accepted my offer to remain a statue in my garden. But you had to be… difficult." Her hand tightened, drawing blood. He barely registered the pain. He swatted her hands away, a sneer in place despite his current condition.

"How did the little gorgon get sent all the way to Tartarus?" he snarled, reaching out to smack her away.

"Do not speak to me that way you insolent half-breed! Look at me!" She hissed, wrenching his face to her eyes. All he saw was a faint glow. He started to feel a little stiff, but not to an extent that would petrify him quickly. He grabbed her hands, using the long razor like claws to push them into her stomach. With a cry, she fell back. Percy was on top of her in moments, hands wrapped around her neck. Her snakes thrashed, biting at his hands, which had been armored by the son of Nemesis. They recoiled, fangs snapped, poison flying from their leaking glands. Medusa flailed, gurgling.

"Shut up!" Percy yelled, using a free hand to strike the demon again and again, until all that Medusa was capable of was a strangled whine and the occasional hiss. He crouched over her, faces inches apart.

"What do you think of me now? Am I still a little hero?!" He growled, banging her head into the rock.

"Stop! I will help you!" She yelped. Percy paused, looking at her in confusion.

"Help with what?" He asked innocently. Medusa seemed taken aback by this degree of attitude. The sanity was already leaking away… shame. But… it makes him easier to manipulate. That was why the gorgon had told him to stop; that was why she offered him her help.

"If you get off me I'll tell you!" She yelled. Reluctantly, Percy crawled off of her. Thank goodness. It was getting rather uncomfortable considering his… severe lack of clothes. Cradling her 'hair' she felt around for her precious snakes. Most of their heads were crushed. Anger bloomed and venom started to drip from her fingernails. She lunged, swiping across his chest with her claws. The venom burned into his flesh as he writhed and screamed. She rose, dusking off her long cloak that she had died in. In a gesture of mockery, she through it over the naked form and spat on him. She was still pissed at him, but alas, she has business to attend to. So, she left the hero, before cracking a few ribs and breaking his legs. He would die in a couple weeks from the poison alone, if not the fact he will be picked off. She noticed the metal designs on his back; she knew he would be hard to kill because of that, but Medusa did not care. He would be gone and reincarnated soon enough.

Black birds attacked and bit, nipping at his flesh. He yelled out, swatting at them. They flew off in surprise, cawing. Percy groaned, holding his head. The skin on his bloody arm swelled and pushed back together, forming jagged scars. Suddenly, a scream, louder than the usual ones, broke the stagnate air. Percy whipped his head up, looking right. He listened, and heard, mingled with the faint screeches of agony in the background, panicked panting and the scrambling of feet on rocks. Looking down, he saw there were claw marks sizzling on his skin, were the flesh hadn't healed. An intense pain came from his purple legs, and he swears he could see a bulge in his calf. He realized that the serpent witch had broken his legs. He shook his head. What had happened to him back there? He was so… he's not quite sure, but he felt like he was floating and… he kinda liked it.

Peaking out from behind the rock, Percy saw a person. An actual person! He hadn't seen anything but monsters and corpses the past month and a half. She was stumbling along, panting, blood gushing from her regenerating arm. It had been bitten off. She wore a rail thin robe, like the ones in ancient Greece, and her hair was a rat's nest, but a glint of gold shone through the black hair. Bruises licked at her neck and chest, and she dragged her left leg in the gravel.

**Dead. To. This. World. I swear. I can only type this when I' m too tired to sleep. *Shrugs.* So, yeah, should I just rewrite the last chapter? Also, Whatcha think of our little match here? Medusa was spewing crap about helping him, btw, in case that wasn't clear. I think I'm starting to lose sight of my plot…**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy blinked. The shape of her was blurred, yet for some strange reason, she came to him a sharp focus. How was he able to see her? He knew he should be blind. He clawed at the cloak, somehow throwing it around his shoulders and covering his no-no area. The creaking of his back alerted the woman, who shot a glance his way. She froze like a deer in his blind eyes. She blinked at him, Percy's head slowly dropping to his chest, he couldn't peer into her unkempt face.

Moments later, in the blink of an eye, she appeared in front of him. Percy jerked, arms flying to his sides, taking the cloak with him. In an embarrassed blush he pushed the robe back to guard his privacy. The woman crouched, holding her stub of an arm, a puzzled look on her face.

"_You look familiar."_ She whispered. Percy's brow furrowed. She surely was from the beginning of Greece, given her clothes and accent. It took Percy a moment to discover that she was _speaking_ in Ancient Greek.

"_Your garb is like a Spartan ready for a war."_ She continued, shifting.

"_What say you, demigod or mortal?" _She questioned. Memories of his father rushed to mind. He wished he could have had more time with him. Where had he been during the trial? The only thing that would have kept him away would have been deceit; you cannot bind the ocean.

"_Demigod_." He answered, almost against his will. She nodded, a look of concern on her face. Through the grime and the blood, she was gorgeous. A kind, round, _Greek_ face, curly black hair trashed by the surrounding, and a once beautiful body.

"_I am the product of the great Athena. To whom do you claim parentage?"_ She asked, plopping down. Percy was stricken by how much she reminded him of a preschooler trying to make friends. Now that she seemed to trust him.

"_Uh… son of Poseidon." _He answered, finding no reason to lie. He was already in Tartarus, he had already suffered, and he was looking towards a bleak future of pain. How could she possibly use it against him? She gasped, excitement lighting her eyes. She grasped his arm, bouncing.

"_I used to hear the stories the bards used to chant of sons of Poseidon. He lived far away though… And mother disapproved of Poseidon and his sons, when he disgraced her temple with that gorgon." _She gossiped. Percy raised an eyebrow at this character, how could someone so innocent be in a place like this?

"_Okay… what are you doing here?" _he asked, noticing how much clearer his mind was getting with simple conversation. And that this simple conversation was in Greek, through and through. It would have surprised him had he cared. Her face darkened, and tears seemed to swim across her eyes.

"_I don't want to speak of that. What is your name?" _She asked suddenly.

"_Perseus Jackson."_ Percy blinked at himself in surprise. Why did he call himself Perseus? The girl stopped her bouncing, and a slow smile grew across her face. Her dark brown eyes brightened until they were gold, completely consuming her eyes. Percy squinted, those eyes… _Kronos._ Her hand whipped around, grabbing his mouth and squeezing. Her brows slanted to a horizontal line, displaying insane glee.

"I have found you, Perseus. In a way that pleases me greatly." Kronos' disembodied voice ripped through her petite throat. Her grip was strong, driving the tips of his teeth into the flesh of his cheek. His eyes watered in fear, blood leaking through the cuts in his mouth. His back stung as he was forced down, the Greek girls once welcomed presence now dominating and frightening. She pulled upward, forcing him up. He reserved the last shred of modesty he held with the cloak. Her golden eyes brightened with lust, a disturbing glance.

"You will drag me out of this hole, and you will like it, Perseus Jackson." Why did this feel like a scolding from his mother? Percy silently and distantly wondered.

"Screw off."The protagonist sputtered out, some spittle and blood sprinkling the Athenian daughters face. He grinned slightly. _I enjoy being a teenager. _He thought snidely. The Greeks face contorted into confusion before anger played across her features.

"Enough of this." She snarled, cocking her head to the right, and jerking Percy's head to the left, grinning at the resounding crack.

The world revolves simply because there is a need to. A man is much the same, take away his will, and he is no more important that a speck in the wind. Yet, some still persist. Light will bleach the darkness, and order will remain. But the thing about darkness, is that it was here first. Evil is older than good, and chaos is in every act.

This has been known by the gods since their first century, when life seemed so long and precious. Now, many have forgotten what living, and grief, for that matter, have been like. But two know, two of the most powerful gods remember the agony. Zeus is a steely god, proud to the bone and dramatic as electricity. But inside, he remembers the girl he was always destined to watch die. Thalia was going to die, for it is the nature of humans. A spear surely would have pierced her heart, or a arrow her stomach, or a talon scrapping across her thigh, opening up the artery that resides therein. He wept no tears, nor let loose a heart wrenching sob. But the pain persists, and the sky reflects his innermost emotion. Laughable, that his own domain betrays him.

Poseidon had stormed into the court hours after Percy had been sentenced. His perfectly sculpted lips were pursed in an wrathful line. He had yet to learn why he had been deceived, and normally it wouldn't mind him so much; let his brother have his petty little secrets. But he had felt something stir within him, something unfamiliar. And unfamiliarity to one who has seen and done all is a frightening thing. He threw open the tall doors to the throne room, yelling his brothers name.

"Zeus! Hades! Why have I been deceived?! Which one of you sent that little naiad?!" a small naiad had gone to the great sea god, imploring his help. She had said that the Cyclopes had been killed and that the forge melted into iron puddles and smelted glass. Obviously this was a great matter of urgency, Poseidon acted on his occasionally impulsive emotions and rushed to the forge, only to find that it had been abandoned. That had stirred up his emotions enough, causing a tsunami to hit the east coast of America and further waist to his time. He finally found it two miles north, another forge had been built, and the Cyclopes had all pitched in for the opening and breaking in of the place. Everything from there seemed to be a blur of rage and water, and eventually, the sea god found himself in Olympus, desperately trying to calm down, but to no avail.

Currently, the other gods and goddess' of the court had been chatting of Percy's judgment, some regretting their decision and others boasting about it. All this had been silenced when Poseidon had entered the room, his presence filling the chamber with a cold current of anger and betrayal and frankly, and little surprise.

"Brother! Calm yourself, this is a place of peace-" Hades started, before a snort interrupted him.

"The only peace here is Hestia over there, poking logs with a stick." Ares commented.

"Silence your arrogance, Ares! I am in no mood to placate anybody. I want to know why I was deceived and what was so important that I wasn't invited to this court." Poseidon spat.

"You may control the seas, but I am war itself! I will not be silenced by a old sea cow!" Ares yelled, his eyes firing and melting his sunglasses. Poseidon turned to him, his brow narrowed and his eyes dark.

"I am not here to be insulted by a _child god_. You think you're so great because you're the god of war, but listen you fool. What was on earth before you all? What shall remain and flood the lands when humanity has died?" He paused, letting that hang in the air. "No one else shall speak unless it is an answer."

Ares was about to retort, but Aphrodite laid a gently hand on his shoulder and gave him a stern glance. Poseidon again turned to Zeus and Hades, the tension nearly a second skin in the air.

"Your tyrant son has murdered my daughter in the name of Gaia." Zeus roared, temper flaring. Poseidon retorted immediately, "Ha! Our children were _friends_, why would my son kill her, especially for Gaia? Brother, you have made a fatal error accusing Perseus of this." He growled.

"Brothers! Calm yourselves. Look to your elements and mind the damage. I don't need any more in my domain." Hades cut in. Unfortunately, he was ignored completely.

"It is not an accusation. It is fact. Ares can attest to this. He saw the monster child take her life after he spoke with our accursed mother."

"How you can trust the word of a blood thirsty gore drunk lover-of-conflict?! What have you done with my son?!" Poseidon screeched, triton in hand.

"The dankest, deepest parts of Tartarus." Zeus growled, his master bolt gleaming.

**So, here I am. So sry its been taking me so long to update. I've been confused as to what to do with the plot, and I've been quite busy. Obviously, review, I am SO OPEN TO PLOT SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Also, we all know that the earth would revolve even if their wasn't a cell of life on it, but I'm being metaphoric. **

**Also, CRAP IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN. Though i don't think i'll write this little scene of violence for sake of plot progression. Hopefully this answered some question or helped a plot hole? Idk i hope so. I didn't really proof read this, so pls excuse my mistakes. If i have a grammar or puncation mistake, do inform me,and while i may not be able to fix it, it will help further chapters in fluency and comprehension. **

**Reviews are food for the children in my mind, so pls feed them. Danke and follow, also! Bye.**


End file.
